


“You can sit on my lap, if you want.”

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Jacob Frye x Reader [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowhere to sit at a party? Not a problem to Jacob Frye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You can sit on my lap, if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jacob Frye. Hate him at the same time.
> 
> I also love modern au's where the assassins do stuff together. c:

“‘Come to the party with me!’ Ezio said… ‘It’ll be fun!’ Ezio said… I hate that stupid man right now.” Y/N grumbled, leaning against the wall behind her, bringing her cup of soda up to her mouth, taking a quick sip before looking over at the man beside her. “Looks like you were unwillingly drug here too, big guy.” She said, looking at Connor. “By Ezio. How would have thought the same man would drag two people who do not like going out to the same party.” Connor replied, Y/N smiling as she nodded. “He bribed me with pizza.” “He just told me, and these are the words he said directly to me, ‘stop moping and come have fun for once’. I could have hit him.” Connor replied, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth up.

Y/N could only smile at the man, shaking her head. “He’s such a jerk sometimes, isn’t he?” “He means well… I think.” Connor replied, he and Y/N both looking up as they heard their names called by a familiar Italian accent. “Come over here and join us!” Ezio yelled, his smile wide as Y/N and Connor shared a look, Y/N gently wrapping a hand around Connor’s wrist to pull him in the living room with her. “We were just slandering your name.” Y/N said with a smile, Ezio narrowing his eyes at the girl. “We are watching a movie and I wanted you two to stop being antisocial and to join us. Besides, we’re all family here.” “Except me, you big goof.” “She’s just the pretty co-worker.” A british voice piped up, Y/N mentally freezing at the sound of the voice.

‘And in that moment, I should have killed Ezio Auditore.. I already live with the dude, I wanted to escape him!’ Y/N thought, looking straight at Jacob. “Fancy seeing you here.” “You two… Be nice.” Evie finally said, knowing good and well that Y/N and Jacob could really fight if given the chance, thanks to the three of them being roommates and Evie knowing Jacob couldn’t swallow his pride long enough to ask the girl on a date, so he’d turn to lighthearted teasing to get a react from her. Y/N sighed as she looked beside her and up at her new party companion, Connor shrugging as he read the girl’s expression, the two of them making their way into the living room where the rest of the crew had been without them just moments before.

“What movie are you making us suffer through, Ezio?” “We haven’t decided. We needed you two to help us pick.” Ezio replied, Y/N smiling and opening her mouth to suggest one. “We are not watching the Hobbit!” Altair yelled from his corner, Y/N smiling as she sighed. “That one knows me well.” Y/N then said, walking to the table where Ezio and the rest of the assassins had been sitting, taking a spot on the floor beside Jacob, a collection of DVD’s laid out on the table.

“Ezio suggested Insidious.” “Jacob would have nightmares for a week.” Y/N simply stated, Evie snickering, earning a slap on her shoulder from her twin. “That was once!” “You cried!” “ONE TIME.” “Quit bickering and pick a movie!” Desmond yelled, moving from the floor onto the couch, Jacob doing the same.

“It’s still early enough to marathon a bunch of movies. Let’s do the Avengers.” Evie then said, earning a sound of approval from everyone sitting in the living room. “Start with Iron Man first!” Altair piped up again, Y/N smiling. “I agree with Altair.” Y/N said as she stood up, the rest of the group doing the same.

“Before you start my favorite superhero, I’m going to top my drink off. I want to see Jarvis kick the first journalist out of Tony’s house.” Y/N said with a smile after standing up, Evie being the only one that heard her as she shot the girl a smile, a wordless way of Evie reassuring her that Ezio would get the message.

Y/N then walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of her favorite drink, filling the cup back up as she made her way back to the living room, only to be met with one problem..

“There’s nowhere to sit…” The girl murmured, her grip tightening slightly on the cup in her hands as she scanned the living room quickly, sighing once she realized that there really wasn’t anywhere to sit. Jacob being the closest to her smiled, tapping her arm to get her attention. She looked at him then in between him and Desmond, biting the inside of her cheek. ‘There is no way my thighs are fitting in the space in between them.’ she thought to herself, sighing as she looked at Jacob. “What, Jacob?”

“You can sit on my lap, if you want.” Jacob said with a smug smirk, Y/N only shaking her head in response at the man, furrowing her eyebrows together as she checked again to see if there was space in between the british assassin and Desmond, scrunching her nose in defeat as she sighed.

“Okay. Fine. Move your leg so your boney knee won’t wreak havoc on the back of my thighs.” Y/N said, sticking her tongue out at Jacob as his smirk stayed in place, finally moving to where both of his legs were sitting on the floor, patting the tops of his thighs. “Come on, darling. We don’t have all night, now.” “I can arrange it so that we do, you smug bastard.” Y/N said, Desmond letting out a snort at the comment Y/N made. Jacob cut his eyes at the man beside him, slapping his shoulder as Y/N smiled, finally moving to sit on Jacob’s lap, the girl’s back against the arm of the couch, Jacob absent mindedly wrapping his arm around her hips, holding her securely in place.

Sighing slightly, the girl leaned down, sitting her cup on the floor as she wrapped an arm around Jacob’s shoulders so she wouldn’t fall forward, her eyes finding their way to the TV screen, smiling as she watched her favorite actor show up on screen, not realizing that Jacob watched as her face lit up once Tony Stark was on screen.

“You are absolutely adorable.” Jacob then said, grabbing Y/N’s attention.

“Wait… Really? You think so?” Y/N asked, her eyes wide. “I absolutely do.”


End file.
